La réelle autobiographie de Harry Potter et compagnies !
by HanakaLu
Summary: Parce qu'il y a beaucoup trop de Biographie qui sont totalement fausse. Je vous propose la mienne. Écrite avec mes merveilleux amis (qui des fois, ne le sont pas tellement !) ainsi que d'autres connaissances, proches. Nous espérons que ce livre va vous plaire, Je vous dis à bientôt, Harry J. Potter.


**Bienvenue sur la préface du Livre officiel écrit par Harry Potter lui-même****!**

TOUT D'ABORD, BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ET MERCI D'AVOIR ACHETÉ CE LIVRE. JE PEUX CONCEVOIR LE FAIT QUE SA SORTIE SOIT UNE SURPRISE POUR TOUT LE MONDE. CEPENDANT, JE TIENS À DIRE AVANT TOUTE CHOSE QUE : NON, CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN COUP DE TÊTE. TOUT CE QUI EST ÉCRIT DANS CET OUVRAGE EST RÉFLÉCHIT (MERCI HERMIONE).

ALORS JE VOIS D'ICI VOS TÊTES ET J'ENTENDS DÉJÀ VOS QUESTIONS : POURQUOI AVOIR DÉCIDÉ DE FAIRE CE LIVRE ? TOUT SIMPLEMENT PARCE QU'APRÈS DES ANNÉES DANS LE MONDE DES SORCIERS, J'AI VU ÉNORMÉMENT DE LIVRES À MON SUJET SORTIR. TOUS ÉTAIENT FAUX.** AINSI QUE BEAUCOUP D'OUVRAGES SUR LA GUERRE, LES RELATIONS DES PERSONNES Y ÉTANT PRÉSENTÉ, ETC.

BEAUCOUP DE CES DERNIERS OUVRAGES SONT SOIT TOTALEMENT FAUX ET ERRONÉS, SOIT PARTIELLEMENT FAUX ET ALTÉRÉS. DONC, AVEC TOUTE MA PETITE BANDE D'AMIS***, NOUS AVONS DÉCIDÉ DE RÉTABLIR TOUTE LA VÉRITÉ. (AU MOINS CELLE QUE NOUS POUVONS VOUS DIRE. ÉNORMÉMENT DE CHOSES RESTERONT UN SECRET POUR DES RAISONS D'INTIMITÉ ET/OU DE SÉCURITÉ.)

VOUS TROUVEREZ DONC DANS CE LIVRE BEAUCOUP DE CHOSES QUE VOUS NE SAVIEZ PAS SUR MOI, OUI. MAIS AUSSI SUR BEAUCOUP D'AUTRES PERSONNES PRÉSENTES À POUDLARD EN MÊME TEMPS QUE MOI ET QUI ONT VÉCUE LA GUERRE TOUT AUTANT QUE MOI, OU PRESQUE.

JE DOIS VOUS AVOUÉ QUE JE ME SUIS ÉNORMÉMENT AMUSÉ À ÉCRIRE TOUT ÇA, ET JE SAIS QUE TOUTES LES AUTRES PERSONNES QUI ONT CO-ÉCRIT CE LIVRE AVEC MOI SE SONT TOUT AUTANT AMUSÉ. C'ÉTAIT AUSSI QUELQUE PEU NOSTALGIQUE, JE DOIS VOUS L'AVOUER. TELLEMENT D'ANNÉES CE SONT PASSER DEPUIS NOS ANNÉES À POUDLARD. C'EST DIFFICILE DE SE DIRE QUE NOUS SOMMES MAINTENANT ASSEZ VIEUX POUR EN FAIRE UN OUVRAGE QUI NOUS RESSEMBLE, ET CE, SANS COLÈRE, TRISTESSE OU VIDE.

SANS PLUS TARDER, JE VAIS VOUS LAISSER AVEC UN PETIT SOMMAIRE (MAIS PAS AVEC TOUT CE QUI SE TROUVE ICI. IL FAUT LAISSER DU SUSPENS DANS LA VIE !) ET UNE PETITE LISTE DES PERSONNES AYANT CONTRIBUÉ À L'ÉCRITURE DE CE MERVEILLEUX LIVRE QUI EST NOTRE BÉBÉ !

_BIEN À VOUS,_

_HARRY POTTER_.

• **Hermione Granger** : Comme vous le savez tous, elle est l'une* des sorcières les plus intelligentes de notre génération. Et malgré son emploi du temps très chargé au Ministère de la Magie elle a consenti à m'aider à faire ce livre, et tout ça rien que pour vous. Et sans trop d'insistance de ma part**.

• **Ron Weasley** : meilleur ami depuis l'âge de onze ans. Esprit de stratégie hors pair, il m'a aidé à de nombreuses reprises. Il est très heureux d'avoir pu aider à la conception de cet ouvrage. Il a entre autres aidé avec la partie sur les jumeaux Weasley, et sur certaines listes.

• **Pansy Parkinson** : Est l'une des amies les plus proches de Draco Malfoy, et même si elle et moi ne sommes pas encore les meilleurs amis du monde, elle fait partie des personnes les plus proches de moi. Ça a été assez intéressant de voir son point de vue sur pas mal de parties du livre. Merci à elle d'avoir accepté de nous aider. ***

• **Blaise Zabini** : Est neutre. Toujours neutre. Il accepte de balancer autant les Serpentard que toutes les autres maisons. Il est une vraie mine d'or. Merci à lui. (Dont je suis beaucoup plus proche que de Pansy, parce qu'il est beaucoup plus approchable.)

• **Draco Malfoy** : Mon inséparable. Tant ennemi qu'amant. Il a accepté d'aider sous très grande menace de ma part. (Mais honnêtement, je l'aurais fait sans son aide aussi, parce que je sais exactement quoi mettre sur lui dans ce livre. Et il le sait. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est en partit pour ça qu'il a accepté d'aider...****)

• **Ginny Weasley** : Qui a voulu participer de son plein gré, pour plein de raisons qu'elle n'a pas voulu nous communiquer... Mais un grand merci à elle, parce que sans sa participation, ce livre aurait surement été beaucoup moins complet !

* L'une ? Pourquoi l'une ? D'après beaucoup de personnes régentes à Poudlard, Harry, je suis LA sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération. – **Hermione**

La plus modeste aussi ? – **Draco M.**

... Aussi. – **Hermione**

** Je dirais simplement : ton « un peu d'insistance » n'est pas le même que le mien, Harry. – **Hermione**

*** Ce fut avec plaisir, Potter. C'était... Intéressant. – **Pansy P.**

**** Premièrement : Pourquoi veux-tu absolument m'humilier publiquement ? Je pensais que nous avions mis tout ça derrière nous au moment où nous avons décidé qu'être amoureux était mieux que d'essayer de se tuer métaphoriquement toutes les dix minutes ? Et deuxièmement : Oui. C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle j'ai aidé. Et non parce que tu c'était l'idée de l'homme qui partage ma vie et que je voulais partager ça avec lui... – **Draco M.**

1) Non. Ça ne sera JAMAIS derrière nous, Love, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et 2) ... C'est aussi une raison valable. Désolé. Love you. - **Harry**

Et je tiens aussi à faire un grand remerciement collectif pour les personnes présentes en tant qu'invité ici :

• **Fred & George Weasley**

• **Severus Rogue (bien qu'à contrecœur) ***

• **Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy (les beaux-parents les gens** **!) ****

• **Luna Lovegood, même si elle est pas mal présente tout de même** **!**

• **Neville Londubat, qui est presque tout aussi présent que Ron et Hermione.**

• **Et bien d'autres encore (mais il faut savoir garder des surprises, n'est-ce pas** **? ***)**

* Toujours à contrecœur. Mais j'ai compris il y a longtemps que personne ne s'intéresse à mon consentement. – **Severus Rogue**.

Honnêtement, je pense sincèrement que si tu n'avais réellement pas voulu le faire, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Donc contre cœur ou non, tu as apprécié faire ça. – **Harry**

J'ai besoin d'un verre. Et de retourner au temps où toi et tes petits amis aviez trop peur de moi pour dire quoique soit, Potter. – **Severus Rogue**.

Ouais... Mais non. – **Harry**

** Harry... Pourquoi veux-tu toujours énerver mon père ? – **Draco M.**

Parce que c'est marrant, et qu'il fait la même chose ? Et que j'ai un âge mental de cinq ans et que je ne veux pas faire l'adulte dans notre relation juste parce que je suis en couple avec son fils ? – **Harry**

... Ouais, je peux voir ça. – **Draco M.**

*** Dis plutôt que tu as la flemme de continuer cette liste, ça ira plus vite. – **Hermione**

Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui voudrait faire une liste aussi long Moine. – **Harry**

Je suis avec Harry sur ce coup-là. – **Ron**

Tous des traitres. Et des feignants. – **Hermione**.

Juste un petit aperçu de ce qui vous attend dans ce livre :

**A**. Des listes en tout genre.

**B**. Des correspondances inédites.

**C**. Des listes de conduite qu'Hermione a voulu faire pour tout le monde, parce que d'après elle tout le monde a quelque chose qui devrait lui être interdit.

**A**. Ne nous inquiétez pas, elle en a une aussi !

**D**. Des interviews exclusives ! (Que nous nous sommes donnés entre nous même parce que je n'ai pas le plus merveilleux des passés avec les journalistes).

**E**. Des révélations !

**F**. Des anecdotes sur notre vie à Poudlard.

**G**. Pour la première fois en exclusivité, des histoires sur la guerre et comment elle s'est réellement passée.

**H**. Et bien plus encore !

J'espère que ce livre vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que nous en avons pris à l'écrire !

L'important c'est que vous vous amusiez !

À bientôt,

_**Harry Potter, et toute l'équipe**_ _**!**_


End file.
